There is A Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by julezz30
Summary: They always used to hate each other until one fateful night it changes now Hermione loves Draco. It's unrequited love. Slightly Angsty but the title says it all... R
1. Chapter 1

**There Is a Thin Line Between Love and Hate**

**PART ONE**

Disclaimer: Not mine

_A.N. This will be angsty and yeah it's raining outside… lol, it will end okay… Well in other words NO character death…- good on me… enjoy_

The raindrops connected with the window of the Gryffindor Tower over and over again, being blown into the glass pane by the strong winter wind. The sky was mournful grey colour because of the heavy clouds full of rain- maybe snow threatening to spill into the already cold land surrounding the Hogwarts castle.

Hermione Granger rested her warm hand against the window that she has been staring out of for the last number of hours since the dusk. Her dorm-mates have long gone and she was ignoring anyone who happened to be around.

The glass has fogged around her fingers as the warmth from her palm passed into the coldness of the glass. Hermione felt so overcome with nostalgia that it was only the few nails on the outside of the window that kept her from wrenching it open and throwing herself down into the unknown.

Well it wasn't really that unknown… If she looked down she could see roof tops of various parts of the castle, some trees, bright green grass, some tree stomps and a rock here and there.

Still the fall would most definitely kill her. That was for sure… In fact that was the only thing for Hermione that was for sure now…

Hermione fell to her knees as if in slow motion, her wild curly hair resting on the glass in place where her hand was just moments ago. Silent sobs racked her body violently as the reality sunk in once again. Her cheeks were dry because there were no more tears left to fall.

For long weeks, maybe months Hermione refused to be broken down. She refused to be defeated. She went on as if nothing happened but in the end she couldn't win. The burden she carried was too much.

All she once read about 'Unrequited Love' when she found out about the fate of Merope Gaunt the previous year was suddenly coming back to her.

'_**Unrequited love** is __love__ that is not reciprocated, even though reciprocation is usually deeply desired. This can lead to __feelings__ such as __depression__anxiety__, and mood swings such as swift changes between depression and __euphoria__.'_

Suddenly Hermione knew how Merope felt. It was a pureblood in love with mudblood, a kind of love that was forbidden. It was just like Merope and Tom. Only this time it was the mudblood in love with the pureblood.

She knew she should have never loved him and he would never love her back. One day she would just be found dead. A slow painful death that comes once your heart is empty -once your heard breaks too many times to be mended.

She loved Draco Malfoy. It was like a cruel joke when he made her love him on that night. It was a bet. It didn't mean anything to him. It _was_ a joke. Yet somehow she never got over it. She was still consumed by the fire of love that he started that night…

-END OF PART ONE-

_A.N. This was the first part, originally it was supposed to be a one-shot but i thought I could cut it up... so it'll be probably 3 to four chapters- I have already written the whole thing so there won't be much waiting for new chapters because i have already written them... Hope you liked it... So review..._


	2. Chapter 2

**There Is a Thin Line Between Love and Hate**

**PART TWO**

Disclaimer: Not mine

_A.N. Okays this Hermione is little out of character because of certain events explained later on. It could happen to anyone really…  Enjoy and Review_

Now it was official. Hermione Granger has gone bonkers. The whole school knew… Whispers followed her as she walked towards her place in the middle of the Gryffindor table ignoring her surroundings.

She stabbed at her bacon and eggs, not eating at all. She looked up across the hall, meeting his gaze.

She was taunting him. She knew he knew and didn't care. She knew he wouldn't care anyway.

---

Draco Malfoy looked at the cause for all the whispers around. Hermione Know-It-All Granger. He knew she was watching him.

She developed a habit of it since the start of the year. She wasn't exactly stalking him. She just watched. In classes, at meals and whenever he was around. She didn't follow him but when she was there, she was watching.

He played a joke on her but he didn't expect it to go as far. What was he supposed to do?

_It was mid-summer and he was attending one of the posh dinner parties that the snobbish pure-bloods always held. The dinner was of course more like a ball, with dancing, exquisite food and drinks with hundreds of purebloods invited._

_He expected the usual dance and the boring load of waffle that was the 'entertainment' – the men talking about the Dark Lord, Death Eaters and new raids against the mudbloods. Honestly- he didn't care. _

_What Draco didn't expect was to find that the silly pureblood Ravenclaw- what was her name? Lucy. -would be thick enough to bring Granger. _

_But then he found himself facing the Gryffindor without any way to escape the stupid dance- don't get me wrong, he liked ballroom dancing- he just didn't want to spend the night with Granger._

'_Granger." He nodded in curt acknowledgement hoping to slip away._

"_Malfoy" _

_Her lips curled in snobbish smile as she trapped him, cutting off his last hope of escaping._

_The war was on. He knew she did it on purpose. He wasn't happy but he knew he had to keep cool. _

_During the refreshment break he went off to get them some drinks, briefly meeting his friend Blaise Zabini to tell him the 'news'._

_The prick Zabini laughed at first but after seeing the look on Draco's face he stopped abruptly, getting a brilliant idea to make the night somewhat more entertaining._

"_Draco, I have an idea. I'll offer you a bet for fifty galleons." He smiled, his white teeth shining in his dark face._

"_Out with it Zabini"_

"_Make her believe you're interested in her, preferably making her fall for you and fifty galleons are yours." _

"_I believe you have forgotten two small things."_

_Blaise's thick black eye brow rose in question._

"_First of all this is **Grang**er and a Mudblood, and second of all this is Granger and a **Mudblood**." Draco said, making it clear why not._

"_Hey I know you guys have history but you're the great Draco Malfoy- didn't you just last week say that you can make any lass fall for you?" Blaise grinned knowing he won._

_Draco answered through gritted teeth, silently cursing himself._

"_You're on Zabini, have my fifty galleons ready by tomorrow."_

_With that the blond wizard strutted towards the girl already waiting for her._

_That night Draco apologized about all the years he taunted her, lying to her constantly, charming her, making her smile and laugh, and slowly change her opinion on the man in front of her._

_At midnight he kissed her and left before she could say anything._

_Since then she tried contacting him, and at the start of the year they were chosen as Head boy and Girl, she congratulated and tried to kiss him. He laughed at her and set off the inevitable process of her heartbreak. _

Now she was staring at him. She had stopped trying to talk to him, or contact him in any way, and even went as far as talking to Dumbledore and returning her Head girl badge, deciding to turn the position down… She cut herself away from the world.

_-END OF PART TWO-_

_A.N. I hope you liked that one... Little longer than the first with more explanation... Now.. Review! lol_


	3. Chapter 3

**There Is a Thin Line Between Love and Hate**

**PART THREE**

Disclaimer: Not mine

_A.N. Seriously people, three chapters and no reviews... No criticism... I know there are some people reading it so please review.. It makes me wana update more when i get reviews... tell me what you think..._

Draco was indifferent for a long time but not anymore, slowly inside, despite his attempts to stay cool, he started caring. He tried. Believe me he tried, but now he was feeling slightly guilty, knowing that he was the reason she didn't eat, the reason behind the dark circles under her eyes, and reason why her hair was even more tangled than ever.

Today her skin was pale as if she never went outside anymore and the dark bruise-like marks underneath her eyes even more obvious than ever. He turned away, his appetite suddenly lost. He pushed his plate away and left the hall quietly feeling every bit melancholic like the mudblood.

He wandered the corridors of Hogwarts frequently walking through places he has never been to before in the past seven years that he spent here. He purposely avoided the areas which he knew would most likely be swarming with students.

---

Hermione knew that he was unnerved by her watching him. He was very good at hiding his emotions but he couldn't escape her gaze, she knew him too well. It was surprising how much a person could get to know about others from watching…

She got up soon after him, not caring about more whispers that could be heard. Honestly, they did not bother making sure that she couldn't hear them anymore… How rude. They obviously thought that she was too far gone already…

She seriously wasn't. She wasn't the same person anymore but she didn't change all that much, it was more that she stopped caring about the things she used to care about- school, books, being the best, what people thought about her, and Draco Malfoy…

True she cared about the latter… In a strange way... She loved him but she would most likely be indifferent if he died or something… She was that far gone…

-END OF PART THREE-

_A.N. Okay short chappie but I'll update soon... Hope you liked it and will review.. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**There Is a Thin Line Between Love and Hate**

**PART FOUR**

Disclaimer: Still not mine

_A.N. Hope you guys like this one… Enjoy and Review_

She left soon after him but she didn't follow him- not only she didn't know where he went but more like didn't care, and couldn't be bothered caring… In fact there was very little she cared about.

Her clothes looked baggy on her but hid her protruding ribs and bruises on her weak body. She noted with some sick interest – like it was some scientific experiment- that she seemed to bruise much easier and that her veins stood out more and that her skin was pale clammy colour, unlike the former golden glow.

She still had the wild curly locks though… It was most likely her most visible feature- that way people did not notice her large weight loss or lack of appetite…

She did vanish parts of her meals to avoid nosy questions. She has eaten now and then but the thing that kept her going for the past months were energy charms- they were her salvation…

Undoubtedly without them she would collapse weeks ago from malnutrition but thank Merlin for magic… She smiled to herself at the thought… Magic was keeping her alive…

How ironic. It was here in the magic world where she learned things that would keep her alive in many situations, but also met her eventual defeat…

She didn't make her way to the dorm as everyone thought she would. Harry and Ron stopped asking questions long time ago. They shot her concerned glances every now and then but they didn't bother her anymore.

They kept their distance. That was the way she wanted it after all.

Hermione stood on the top of the Astronomy Tower. She wondered about what the jump would feel like. The wind tangling her hair, cooling her cheeks, maybe she could feel that.

She stepped off the low stone wall without any regret or feeling. She was past those feelings. If she weren't a mudblood Voldemort would love her- ironic, she meant that he would love her as a servant- no feeling in her…

She was falling and the wind did exactly what she imagined. It felt good. It made her feel. She braced herself for the impact of death but it didn't come.

Someone was holding her to him. Why she did not know. She didn't want anyone to save her. Unless…

It wasn't Draco… He wouldn't care. He would watch her fall and show no feeling. He might even laugh... Getting rid of the Mudblood would be like an early Christmas present to him…

That's what she thought anyway…

She did not know who it was, nor cared, she knew he noticed how light her body was and the bruises and distantly heard him talk to her but one his broom was close enough to the ground she jumped off and ran without a backward glance.

She did not notice that it was Zabini. If she knew she most likely wouldn't care. She did not feel his astonished look though she still felt the warmth of his body against hers and she wished that it was Draco.

-END OF PART FOUR-

_A.N. Hope you enjoyed that.. So the plot thickens... Not really... But it gets more interesting...The next chapter is the end..._


	5. Chapter 5

**There Is a Thin Line Between Love and Hate**

**PART FIVE**

Disclaimer: Still not mine…

_A.N. Hope you guys like this one, it's the final one… Enjoy and Review_

No one ever knew about her suicide attempt with an exception of three people: Zabini, Hermione and Draco Malfoy. Zabini told him. He finally realized why Granger was the way she was since the dinner party…

There were no more suicide attempts for a while. Hermione was still slightly angry that Zabini stopped her… The interfering snake.

True she realized that throwing herself off the Astronomy Tower twice was lame and clichéd but she couldn't be bothered thinking up other ways. This way she didn't have to do much- just climb up the tower and jump…

She decided to make little variation this time around. She decided to climb up an alternative tower…or somewhere high…

It would be ironic and slightly funny showing her humorous side if she used the quidditch stands... especially the Slytherin part… That was a great idea- though she'd have to find a time when no one was lurking about…

Hermione found the perfect time- Christmas time… She chuckled to herself on numerous occasions, earning more weird glances from the passer-by students. _They think I'm crazy_ she thought before a giggle escaped her, so unlikely since a certain event…

---

The weeks passed but this time they weren't the slow torture that the time was to her. Yes, she was counting down the days till Christmas, not like everyone else though… It wasn't the gifts that would be on her bed that she looked forward to.

She woke on the morning of Boxing Day. There, as she predicted was a pile of presents near her feet and she smiled to herself a little and then proceeded to open them… It would be a terrible waste if she didn't…

There was a gift that was wrapped dark green wrapping paper, tied with a silver ribbon which wasn't from anyone she knew. Slowly she opened it to reveal a case with beautiful antique looking emerald necklace in it.

Hermione ran her bony fingers over it, feeling the power seep into her skin… It was magical through and through…

There was a small card underneath its case. Only two words were written in a neat handwriting that she found slightly familiar.

_I'm sorry_

Technically it was three words in a contraction but Hermione didn't care. She was intrigued by it, it wasn't too important though… Today was _the_ day.

Strangely she felt that she should put the necklace on so she did before closing the curtains around her bed and making her way down from the dormitory before anyone awoke.

---

Her footprints were the only in the high cushion of the snow that was all around. She knew that no one in their right mind would be up anyway…

Once again Hermione was standing in a high place with wind blowing her long mane of her about.

Once again she jumped with no regret. It felt good, even better than the first time. She felt her necklace warm a little as she fell.

She hit the ground with a soft thud. The impact did not kill her as she didn't realize that the cushion of the snow would be two meters high.

Hermione knocked herself out but the fact that the fall didn't kill her wouldn't matter because she would freeze to death anyway.

---

Draco found her not long after. He pulled her out of the snow and held her small cold body to his, seconds later he performed warming spells on her and_ enervate_. When her brown sunken but still doe-like eyes met his grey orbs he laughed aloud in delight.

Then his expression sobered.

"_I'm sorry."_

His hand stroked her face, tracing her very visible cheekbones, his thumb, running over her lips. She did not notice the antique emerald ring on his thumb. It was much like her necklace…

"_I'm sorry for all I put you through. Can you ever forgive me?"_

She nodded slightly, her eyes never once leaving his face.

"I still love you. You know."

Finally she spoke, her voice weak and quiet but clear to him.

"You can't die Hermione."

"Why should I live?"

"Because…" He paused slightly before looking away into the distance.

When he looked back his eyes were full of the formerly well-hidden emotion. He never finished the sentence. He told her through his kiss…

---

No one knew exactly what happened. One day Hermione Granger was like a zombie, not eating or talking or laughing and the next her head was bandaged and she looked terrible but she was eating and always with Draco Malfoy. It was when everyone thought that the whole world has gone crazy.

Hermione was never away from Draco until their death, and even after they were buried next to each other, still inseparable.

The truth is there is a thin line between love and hate... It can be crossed anytime...

-THE END-

_A.N. That's it... Hope you guys liked it... it was short but got to the point (unlike my other long-ish stories...) and it was more or less happy end... Sorry if you wante a tragedy- well they did die in the end... lol, but together... so review?_


End file.
